Inevitable Hatred, Unconditional Love
by Vlinder
Summary: Bulma is living a pretty normal life on earth as the rich daughter of Dr. Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation. But then her life takes a disturbing turn… Will she ever get over the traumatizing events?


****

..Inevitable Hatred, Unconditional Love..

__

There's nothing in this world as sweet as love. And next to love the sweetest thing is hate. 

Bussy Rabutin.

****

I don't owe dragonball or it characters. I also use some quotations in my story, and I reserve no right towards them either. 

~~***~~

This story contains sex, violence, swearing and other adult themes. You can expect reference to rape and a rape scene, it will not be a violent rape and it will not go into any details. I will try to prevent scenes like that as much as possible because I of course don't approve of things like that. I just think that it in necessary for the story. It's difficult to explain without giving up the clue, I guess you have to read it to understand it. 

If you're not old enough you're not allowed to read this! Just wait until the law (in your state/country) allows you to. 

This is my fist B/V fanfiction ever and with no 'real' writing experience I hope I will succeed to make this an acceptable fic. English isn't my native language either so go easy on me ok? Of course I want you to tell me of there are any grammar mistakes so I can learn from them and prevent others to irritate themselves because of them in the chapters to come. Just no flames!

If you have any comments or other things to say mail me at: young_bulma@hotmail.com

… Enjoy reading!!!

PROLOGUE

__

Your hatred is your punishment. 

****

Tears welled up in her blue eyes. The only thing she felt was desperation. Deep down she knew that there was no hope left for her as her eyes focused on the remains of what once had been her house. The place that always brought comfort and love to her and her family was now not more then burning rumbles. The flames took her possessions, her secrets and loved ones, her everything and he could do nothing about it. Nothing was left... and she knew. They were all dead and she had no one, all alone…. Why did they do this to her? To them? 

What did we do wrong? She could never understand how anyone could do this to another living being. 

She wasn't alone. The men were there. They had done this to them, they had destroyed her life. With no purpose at all. The killing was with no reason. They could have taken everything they wanted. Her father had begged them. She could still hear him.

__

"What are you doing here?" Please, what do you want?!"

She could see the gray men being hit to the ground. Closing her eyes. Her heart was tearing. Bleeding, knowing she could do nothing.

"Y-You can take everything. Money? Anything? Tell me. I can give you everything. Please don't hurt us, my family. My daughter. She's just a teenager. We have nothing to do with you. Please don't hurt us. Why…?" 

He never got to finish that sentence, it would be his last. In front of her eyes, a 17-year-old girl saw her father being hit by something she didn't know. What was that thing that just came out of nothing? She just knew that it was deadly. 

She knew her father would never speak again. The ki-blast had gone right threw his heart. 

She didn't know them. Didn't understand it. She was confused. What had been there motivation? Her normally silky blue hair covered her face, it was now soaked by blood. Her face red from her own, her mothers and her boyfriends blood, she didn't notice. At tear slide down her face and was stinging a cut covering her cheek. Why were they doing this to her? What was the purpose of torturing her, but not killing her? Giving her so much pain it wouldn't kill her, she wouldn't even pass out. She would be clearly noticing everything surrounding her. But the pain was always there. Unbearable, but surviving. The young girl was in shock. She hide her face in her arms. Memories of the things just happened coming back to her. 

__

"Yamcha!! Oh please, Yamcha wake up!. Please come back to me. Yamcha!! Wake up! You idiot you have to.. protect me. Please don't …Don't leave me…" She could hear herself begging him to stand up and protect her. She saw herself sitting. Leaning over his body, It was like a nightmare. Her face buried in his bloody chest leaving a red bloody wipe on her forehead.

"Yamchaaaa………………. ouwww!" She fell down, Bulma saw her own body hitting her Yamcha's chest. Her head touched his. She felt his scars onto her skin. Her arm felt like it was broken into a thousand pieces. Like the skin was ripped off, burnt, or torn into pieces. She was hit by one of the lights they shot. She didn't even bleed. It just left that terrible burning feeling…unbearable. Why didn't she even bleed and the same kind off blow had killed the men she loved? Why did they seem to spare her?

"Yamcha, I'm so sorry." Her voice sounded weak. " I love you, you know that, don't you!? Remember that.." She managed to push herself up her knees. Her soft, but bitten and bleeding, lips pressed on his for the last time. "I have to go now."

"Yamcha" she whispered, her eyes still focussed on the remains of the house. What had happened to the girl she was this morning. Bright, cheeky, happy, focussed and forward. That girl wasn't weak. She could take care of herself. She knew she had to become that girl again. 

But she couldn't run away from this nightmare. Her eyes couldn't leave the terrible scene, it was like torture, and she couldn't prevent being hurt, like she wanted to look at it, like she didn't want to walk away from the pain. Masochist wasn't she? She had to accept, survive and take revenge!

__

She had left Yamcha were he had died just minutes ago. Bulma knew she had to get out off the house or she would die of it collapsing above her. Everything was like a big fog. She couldn't see clearly. Tears and dust in her eyes made everything like a bad dream. The floor felt hard when she hit it… She directly knew she had tripped over something. Her right leg was still on it. "Krillin… no!" She had to keep going…

"O Krillin, you too" It seemed like she was in a trance. The whole event passed in front of her eyes again. She had to relive it.

Why hadn't they just killed her?! Killed her like they had killed her parents, her friends. Dead seemed a better option right about now. Why was she special to them? She could smell the burning bodies of her loved-ones beneath the burning rumble. Or at least she thought it was what she smelled. She wasn't familiar with the scent. It was terrible. 

__

She saw them, laying on their stomach, his arm towards the little body of his best friend, reaching at him, his face wasn't peaceful, eyes still open, frowning but dead staring. Choa-tzu had his eyes closed no pain to read off them, no fear. He had been the first one to die, they just shot him directly, It was too quick for the little Prince to notice. He had not suffered. Tien had…. He had been the second one to die, fell down, and reaching at his friend, trying to get him is his arms for the last time. His dear friend. Tien had failed. Bulma had seen it, before she ran off at her father, to protect him. Tien still lay in the same position, reaching out. 

Bulma knew she had to get out off the house. She kneeled by Tien, closing his three eyes for the last time. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts. Wanted to scream. She wasn't able to. She felt frozen with fear and didn't know what to do. They were too strong. Roughly she was positioned over the mans shoulder….. "Time to go girl" he said, she didn't hear him. Not even Yamcha could beat them. Where had Goku been? Why hadn't he come to save her? She knew he was gone, gone for a long time. She remembered it like it had happened yesterday. 

They had been out. At night. Just having some fun with their friends. As always he had brought her home. As a friend, not as her boyfriend because Yamcha had been in the picture at the time already. But as always Yamcha had been too drunk to get the teenage girl home safe and Goku took his responsibility. It had been nothing different then it had been every other night, after they had gone out. Except for Goku complaining about a headache. What was, at the thought of it. Pretty strange as Goku had never been ill before. The teenager never complained about it but it must have been terrible, Bulma had realized afterwards. When there is not enough oxygen in the body the brains suffer, that couses pain, awful pain. Ow Goku. 

She had seen him collapse in front of her house. She was about to go in and they had already said goodbye. He turned around to get home too, and then, as he walked just two steps to get out of the garden and fly away to his home he suddenly fell down at his knees. She had taken him inside, he almost wasn't capable of walking anymore and it she had to support him when getting to the couch. Panicking she screamed for a doctor, waking her parents up. Her father had tried to help him when her mother called a doctor in the middle of the night. It had been too late. He had lost consciousness. He had died. In her arms. His last words had been as kind as he had always been. 'Take care' Tears welled up in her eyes again. After he had died the doctor found out what had killed him. His heart. He had hart decease. They hadn't been able to help him, even if they had gotten in time. He was gone. And because it had been a natural dead they couldn't bring him back with the dragonballs. Bulma didn't think she would ever get over the fact she loosed her long time friend. See him dying in her arms. 

You have to get yourself together Bulma! Focus, you have to survive this to revenge your friends! She couldn't help but slide back into the darkness, the fog. She had been out for just a few minutes when she came back again. They had left the ground and flew away taking her with them, like a packet of clothes. Nothing more. She meant nothing more then some lifeless things to them. Her back got stretched as she lay in an uncomfortable condition. She ached. Everything passed like a nightmare. A dream. Like a thick fog surrounded her. 

A few minutes, which looked like hours, later they landed. The big saiyan took the girl of his shoulder and threw her against a tree. Her arm hit the stump and she cried out in pain. They didn't pay attention at her anymore. They walked away from her and started to make a camp. There were three of them.. She wiped the hair out of her face. She had an headache. The images of her friends kept appearing in front of her eyes. Why were they all gone? Why could she never see them again. Why had they done it? She had to get out of here, otherwise she wouldn't live longer or with any quality. . This was her change. She could just walk away. Into the forest, away from the monsters. Her legs hurt as they were filled with bruises from the attack. She had to ban out the pain. It didn't work. Her yes wanted to close. Her whole body ached for sleep. She wanted it all to be over.. She has to do something!? Her legs were barely able to held her and she had to hold on to the tree. The world was spinning. She took a few steps and hide after the bushes. 

Laughter filled the ear.

She froze and just knew it was the one that killed them, her mother, her father. Who were they? And why were the here? Why her? What did they want from her. She just didn't understand. What did they want from a 17 year old girl!

One screamed: "Our little beauty has walked away. Maybe we have to go and surge for her" 

Than another yelled:" Be aware slut. Come on run! Let us have some fun chasing you. But we will get you. You know that, don't you?"

Every step she made cost here pain, every thought that crossed her mind made it more terrible. She could have been death if she wanted to. She could die right away. She just had to lay down, wait for them to come back, and die. Her injuries felt like hell. She had been in hell. Maybe she had died, together with the others, maybe she was trapped into hell? Were they the devils? Was this her punishment?

"Great, now I'm getting hallucinations too" She murmured to herself.

__

Puar!. I'm so sorry this happened to you…….. I am so sorry……. 

She wouldn't die. She wouldn't die! _"_I will have my revenge. They may capture me, but they will never really get me! They can never take away my memories, my soul or my spirit! I will be the one who wins eventually. Maybe not with strength, but I have more… It takes more then just muscles to beat a great enemy".

She sat down against a tree and felt a little hope they wouldn't keep looking for here. Maybe they would just leave. 

"Who am I kidding? Of course not. I am what they want. No clue why, but I am, and before they have me, they wouldn't leave."

She had no time to rest, nor had the strength to keep running away. Every breath hurt. She took a look at here arms. They were bruised, her little ones baby-blue shirt was soaked with blood from the wound on her head that was caused by a falling piece of rumble from her house. It had just hit her, but it was the last time she saw her mother. Her mother was buried beneath it. She saw it happen. 

__

"Bulma! Honey, what's happening. Where's your papa, who are these men?! What did we do wrong? Why are they so mad at us? They didn't even want anything to eat when they arrived. What is all this" Bulma saw her mother stand, in the middle off the living room, near the couch, a cup off tea lay broken next to her. The liquid was spilled over her yellow dress. 

"Mommy, we have to get out of here, please come with me mommy, the house is going to collapse!"

"I can't leave him. We will have to go and get him Bulma. I can't leave without your father." That time on of the three men entered the living room. Shooting his energyballs. Bulma felt it hit her again, her other arm. Pain flushes threw her head. The big men came towards her, she didn't notice. He gave her a kick into her stomach, collapsing to the floor she saw her mother the last time. Just as the devil shot the room into pieces one of the flying rumble hit her head, another shot of pain. She didn't lose consciousness but blood started dripping on her baby blue shirt. Bulma didn't even notice. She couldn't get her eyes off from her mother. "Run honey, get out of the room!" that would be the last thing Mrs. Briefs would ever say in her life. Bulma saw her mother being hit just meters away from her. The blood of her mother spattered into her face. 

"Run honey!" Bulma saw everything in front of her eyes again. And then that scream, it still ringed in her ears. The urge of screaming herself came over her, it was too strong, but before she could she was collapsing to the ground losing consciousness. 

I have just been a toy for them. It was just a game they played…….


End file.
